Recycling aluminum cans provides a very efficient use of many resources. Typically, cans to be recycled are gathered in a certain place. The crushed cans are then transported to a place, where the metal (usually aluminum) therein may be reused, reprocessed, or further transported. The metal is usually reshaped into cans, much less expensively, than the cost of forming cans starting with a metal ore.
To facilitate transportation of the cans, it is very much preferred to crush the cans other or otherwise reduce the volume of cans or other material being transported. Some can crushers operate to crush the can substantially perpendicularly to its cylindrical axis. However, cans crushed in this fashion are harder to transport, especially since such cans are difficult to form into bales.
With a purpose of transporting the cans in bales, crushing along the cylindrical axis makes forming a bale of the cans tremendously more efficient. Yet the devices to crush in that fashion tend to be more complicated and harder to use. Still it is necessary to achieve the desired amount of crushing, in order to make transporting of the crushed cans in bales more efficient.
Among the can crushers available, it is required to open the prior art crusher, drop in the can, close the crusher, activate the crusher, reopen the crusher and remove the can. Then, the can or container is not crushed as small as possible. It is very desirable crush the can more efficiently and leave it smaller, while recovering it more efficiently.
These features are especially contradictory with the crushing of the can along its cylindrical axis. The sturdiness of the can is necessary for strength and use of the can, can interfere greatly with efficient recycling thereof. Yet, the crushing of the can along its cylindrical axis is very desirable.
A device directed to the solution of these problems can provide great advantages relative to the prior art. Such a more efficient device can have a major, positive on the environment.